


Cristianos 2 secrets

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum Eating, Double Penetration, Fear, Footjobs, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Stealing, Stripping, Swearing, body licking, sexslave James, sniffing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a big fan of Cristiano Ronaldo, one day he is able to sneak into his hotelroom and raid the place. there he finds some intresting stuff where Cristiano is not so happy about he found them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristianos 2 secrets

Cristianos hotelroom was empty, well, there was no one in. Cristiano was to a pressconference downstairs the hotel. Cristianos hotelroom was about 6 by 8 meters with a very large window were u had an awesome look over Madrid, cristianos warm, cozy, large bed was 2 meters away from the window with a nightcabbinet next to it. there was a big closet on the other side of the room, a tv and playstation next to it, the bathroom was in the back. All around were Cristianos belongings scattered through the room, some of them in bags and some loose on the floor. Cristiano had ordered a guardsmen to keep an eye on his room and stuff until he returned. The door of the room opened, Cristiano was back, wait, this wasnt Cristiano. No, this was a sneaky underhanded thief, who came go sniff in to Cristianos privacy, but who was this cunning brigand? 

Whith a wide smirk James closed the door " foolish guard " he thought. James was a really big fan of Cristiano, he loved the mens footballplay and he watched every game, but he wanted more. It came to his attention that Cristiano was staying in this hotel. James shaked from excitment as he heard that news, Cristianos room would be a goldmine, so much stuff that was his, that actually came in contact with this glorious men, so James would basicly have a part of his idol. 

James sneaked into the room with a backpack over his shoulder, his buddy Chicharito made sure the guard was distracted so James could sneak in, of course for a part of the loot. James didnt know what Chicharito pulled on the guard, but hey, it worked. James opened the drawers of the closet and digged his hands in it, searching for anything intresting, no nothing found. James looked on the floor, he saw some clothes, out James his eyes widened as he saw Cristianos trade mark undies laying on the floor within his reach. James took the boxershort in his shaking hands and inspected it with his eyes, he saw the CR7 brand in the middle. James looked around the room, he knew he was alone but still he wanted to dubblechek. As he finished checking, he took the boxershort closer to his face and sniffed it, sensing the warm, musky smell of Cristianos body, James exhaled and let himself fall on the ground, he felt he was getting dizzy but he was sattisfied, it might was weird but he allways wanted to know how Cristiano smelled, James closed his eyes as he concentrated on the smell that still floated in his nose, as soon as it faded away James opened his eyes " more " he hissed, he took Cristianos undies, shirt, pants, blouse, even shoes and smelled all of them, feeding his addiction that he gained a minute ago. James sniffed deep and sensed Cristianos perfume, his sweat, the sense of his torso, his gel, the cotton of his clothes, James let himself fall again, becoming completely high from the smell of his Hero. 

When James mind became clear again he realized that he should go on with his pillage, he putted the boxershort in his backpack, he didn't want to take too much and too obvious things, or else Cristiano would notice someone stole something. James searched in the bags and nightcabinet but didn't find anything interesting. He searched between Cristianos stuff: some more clothes, watches, parfume, books, angry letters from Irina, pictures of him and Jr. Games for the PlayStation, some football strategies, one handed weights, a big dildo, notebooks with speeches....wait... What was that last thing. James looked to the thing he just threw on the ground, yes, it was really there a large 8 inch dildo in color pink. James was very confused and thoughts were raging through his mind " why did Cristiano had such a thing, for some new girl perhaps, no or else he wouldnt take it here, why did he keep it here, and why... " James kept thinking until he felt a strong firm hand grab his arm and pulled him up. James looked back, he was shocked as he watched into the angry face of his hero. 

" who the hell are you?!" Cristiano asked mad and didn't wait for an answer " how did u get in here?!" He asked. James looked to the face of his hero, he couldn't believe he saw Cristiano Ronaldo live, and so close to him, but still he hoped that he would not find him pillaging his room. Cristianos dark eyes narrowed as they looked strickt and focused to James, James fel a shiver walk down his spine as the dark eyes looked at him, like they invaded his nervs. Cristianos grip thightend, demanding James to answer. " i... I am sorry Mr. Ronaldo " James stuttered " i was just looking... If ... If u were around " James lied. Cristiano didn't seem convinced " you could have asked my guard " he said " well he was watching to a guy walking on a skippyball with his hands, while holding a puppy up with his feet, so i guess you couldn't see him " Cristiano said a bit more relaxed but then he noticed James his hand that was behind his back, the one that holded Cristianos special toy " what do u got there?" Cristiano asked as he pointed to James his hand " nothing " James quickly said, now Cristianos patience grew small " no bullshit! " he shouted " show it! " he said as he grabbed James arm and pulled it forward. James gasped and felt his cheeks turn red as soon as the dildo came into Cristianos sight. Cristianos eyes widened, he kept silent and stared a while to his sextoy in the robbers hand.

Cristiano sighed as he turned his angry face to James, he pushed James his arm behind the boys back and squeezed it hard. James hissed from Cristianos power and agression as he looked into the older mens dark, with fire raging eyes, James felt he was panicking " please Mr. Ronaldo " James said in defence " i am so sorry, i promisse i wont tell anyone about this " he said but Cristiano shaked his head " i dont believe u " he said " you might as well be one of those 'popular' boys who think they should put everything on internet and social media just to save their pathetic attitude! " he yelled as he squeezed James his arm harder and looked furiously to James. James made a soft scream and felt the tears in his eyes " i promisse " he said desperate " your my hero, i would never give u a bad name! Please let me go, i shall do anything u want! " James cried. Cristianos look relaxed and he was thinking for a second, after a while he released James and walked to the door. James rubbed over his arm, damn, he knew Cristiano was strong but this was even more impressive. " allright " Cristiano said shortley as he closed the door and locked it, now James looked confused a bit. Cristiano walked back to James " you didn't commit a murder or anything " Cristiano said on a cool tone, it seemed to calm James down " but still, searching through my personal stuff and finding my err... Little secret is very inappropriate " he said and brought his face closer to James, making eye contact with him again " lets say its rather...naughty " Cristiano whispered on a way that again made James shiver. " err.. Wh..what " James asked confused but Cristiano laid his hands on James his chest and pushed him on the bed. 

"Listen "he said, as he placed the dildo on his night cabinet " you sneaked in my room, and sniffed through my stuff " he said as he looked at him again, James tried to ignore the look, but it was way too strong " so u owe me big time buddy " Cristiano said on a dark tone. " so this is what were gonna do " he said as he looked at his Jacob & Co watch " for the next three hours, i have my time off, so u will be my bitch for that time " he said, James looked shocked " but Mr... "  
" is that clear!? " Cristiano shouted  
" yes " James said a little shocked and scarred  
" good " Cristiano said more satisfied this time " here are the rules" he continued while looking at James who was on the bed, James was sitting on his booty and Cristiano was standing so he looked so much taller " rule nr. 1, from now on you will only call me sir or master, got it ! " he said loud " yes...'s..sir " James stuttered. " rule nr 2 " Cristiano continued " you call your self only humiliating stuff, like bitch, slave or slut! " James nodded but seemed to doubt a bit " sir..i...err.. Bitch asks permission to speak " James said humbly " permission granted " Cristiano said. " why is slut included? " James asked and with that Cristiano starts smiling " i am glad u asked my little bitch " he said " that has to do with rule nr. 3 " he said as he took his shoes out and rubbed over his feet " rule nr. 3, you will loose all your self respect, all your pride and rights, because u will follow my every command, no matter how nasty, like the little slut you are, understood! " Cristiano said and looked strict too James " yes sir " James said " good " Cristiano came closer to James and pushed him on his chest until he was laying on his back on the bed " rule nr. 4, if you discobey or break one of the rules... " Cristiano said and grabbed James his crotch hard with one hand and squeezed James his nipple very hard with his other, despite that they were both in clothes, James felt a shocking pain and moaned loudly as Cristiano made a thight grip on James his sesetive skin " something like this will hapen " Cristiano finished. 

" get on the ground and get naked little slave " Cristiano hissed as he walked to his fridge. " yes master " James said while he lowered his head and took his shirt and pants out " were did i get myself into" James thought " i am just allowing him to let me do everything he wants, god may know what that will be " he thought while dropping his pants and taking out his undies " but on the other hand, it was kind of thrilling " James thought, he allways wanted to serve his hero somehow, he didn't know what it was, something about the situation, something about Cristianos dominant attitude, something about him being naked and powerless in front of the older men, this something gave James tinglings in his stomach and a pleasent shiver over his nervs, it was so exciting. Cristiano came back and looked to the naked James on the ground in front of him while he opened a bottle of beer. " on your back bitch " Cristiano demanded. James did as he was told and went on his back, with that Cristiano placed his bare foot on the boy his chest and kept him down as he took a sip of beer " fucking little bitch " he hissed as he looked into James his eyes, Cristiano placed his foot on James his throat, James gagged and placed his hands on Cristianos foot " are we resisting!? " Cristiano said mad, James coughed " no master " he said and pulled his hands back. Cristiano smiled at the sight as he pushed his toes to James his lips " cute mouth " he whispered and pushed his big toe in. 

James started to suck Cristianos big toe while looking all the way up to his new master smirking dirty to him, Cristiano pulled his foot back and poured some beer on it " now clean it slut " Cristiano said as he placed his feet on James his mouth again, James sucked the beer of from Cristianos toes and feet, he felt his heartbeats rise and the heat in his body as well, he sucked the magic feet of his hero, he was honored with sensing its sweaty smell, James purred on Cristianos feet from the thought " yeah, like that? " Cristiano asked as he pulled his foot back " yes sir i love it " James said, with that Cristiano pushed his foot on James his bare crotch, James screamed loud " who loves it!? " Cristiano asked mad " b..bitch loves to suck your glorious feet master " James corected himself, Cristiano smiled " good slave " he said as he placed his foot on his chest again and poured some beer over James his body " little trash can " he hissed as James his body and face were soaking in beer. Cristiano walked to the closet, opened the drawer and searched for something, he came back with a chain and a Spike belt. He placed the Spike belt around James his neck, pulled it on thight and placed the chain on it " follow me bitch " Cristiano said as he dragged James across the room on his chain. James breathed heavy, both because the belt gave him a lack of breath and from excitment that his idol treated him like this, James felt his dick grow, but he was not allowed to touch it. Cristiano tied the other end of the chain to a heating pipe on the wall. James tried to get in a good position to catch plenty of breath while Cristiano took off his belt, and tied James his hands behind his back. Cristiano chuckled as he looked at James his fully hard 8 inch cock. " horny little dog slave " he hissed and got up " i am gonna put on something comfy" he said as he took something else from the closet and fridge " here " he said as he throwed two bowls to James " some food for you " he said as he placed a handfull of dogfood in one bowl and poured rum in the other bowl " if i get back i expect that dogfood to be in your slutty belly " Cristiano demanded " you can use the rum to flush it away easier, enjoy " he said while walking to the bathroom and leave the bound James behind. 

James looked disgusted to the bowls but he did not want to dissapoint his hero, " well, here goes nothing " he thought as he brought his face closer to the dog food and took a small bite, it had very little taste and was dry, very dry. James made a foul face and brought his face to the bowl with rum, he licked something up trying to get this taste out of his mouth. But it was not really worthwhile, the rum was extremly strong and burned through James his throat as soon as he swallowed it. James made a foul face again and almost puked, but he did not want to dissapoint Cristiano, he took another bite and chewed it down without thinking, after that he took as sip of rum and swallowed that directley after, bite, sip, swallow, bite, sip, swallow. He did this for a couple of minutes until Cristiano came back into the room, he only wore a pajama pants but no shirt, revealing his strong torso. James was almost finished with the bowls as he heard Cristiano laugh above him " pathetic little bitch " he hissed as he watched James eat the dogfood with a disgusted face, when James was almost done with the last bit, Cristiano poured some more dog food on it " you have been such a good doggie slave " Cristiano chuckled " it couldn't hurt to coddle u a bit " Cristiano hissed as he looked at James who made another foul face " or are u not happy with the way to expensive food i bought special for you?! " he asked mad to James " no sir " James said as he looked at Cristiano in front of him " slut would love some more food " he said as he started eating again. 

James continued eating as Cristiano sat on the bed and laughed at James. Cristiano took his phone and started to film James as he eated the dogfood, James his cheeks turned red as he saw Cristiano filming " relax, this stayes between us i promisse " Cristiano said " but it might be fun for me to watch this little slave getting humiliated back some day " he chuckled. After a few minutes James was finished and Cristiano putted his phone away " open up " he demanded, James opened his mouth as Cristiano inspected it, after that he spitted in it one time " now swallow " he said, James did as he was told and swallowed, flushing the taste of dogfood away with Cristianos saliva " good dog " Cristiano said as he wrapped his hands around his bulge in his pants. James drooled at the sight of Cristiano squeezing his bulge and hissing from pleasure, James felt his mouth watering, he allways hoped to please his hero, but this was even better then he expected. He was straight, but right now he would give anything to suck Cristianos cock. " doggy wants a nice piece of meat doesnt he " Cristiano chuckled while teasing James with the sight, James drooled whit the tongue out of his mouth and nodded his face happily. " come and get it " Cristiano said as he pulled his pajama pants down, revealing his 9 inch rock hard manhood, red from excitment and moist from precum. James shuffled forward on his knees but just before his mouth could reach his idols glorious manhood, the dogchain stretchend its limited length and prevented James from sucking Cristianos cock, Cristiano was jerking lazy as James tried to reach the shaft with his tongue, but he was just an inch to far away. " come on, u want it or not? " Cristiano said cruel. James stretchend his body until it could not go an inch further, he pointed out his tongue to its very top, but still he was unable to suck his heros cock. 

" fucking worthless slut " Cristiano said as he walked to the other end of the dog chain and got it off from the heating pipes. James was dragged to the bed by Cristiano who pulled the chain forward with great power. Cristiano placed himself on the bed as he rubbed his hands through James his face " u like me Hah little doggy? " he asked, James nodded while still looking hungerly to Cristianos cock. " and doggys lick their masters as they like him dont they? " Cristiano asked and again James nodded. Now Cristiano laid down on the bed " lick my body clean " he said as he placed his hands behind his head. James drooled at those words as he went on top of Cristiano and took his tongue out, starting to explore the chest of his hero. James purred like a little kitten as he swirled his tongue over Cristianos sweaty chest and his nipples, James inhaled through his nose and sensed that great smell of Cristianos body again, it drove him completley mad and made his desire for more even greater. Cristiano moaned loudly as he slowly jerked his cock whil James licked his chest, his arms, torso, neck and legs. Cristiano came up " time for bitch to eat a little menpussy " he said as he went om his chest and placed his booty up high in the sky, ordening James to rim him. James drooled at the sight of Cristianos thight little ass as he brought his face closer, he didn't waist any time, he made a good spit and started to rim his master like a madmen. Cristianos moanes and sweaty smell of his ass, filled the entire room " ahhh, fucking good doggy slave ! " he hissed as he placed his hands on James his head and tried to push James his tongue further in. " this is exactly the thing i needed " he moaned as he and James jerked their rock hard boners. 

After a minute eating his masters ass, James took a breath and Cristiano stood up" get on the bed, on all fours bitch " he demanded, James did as he was told and crawled towards the bed placing himself on all fours on the large cozy bed. " such a good little doggy " Cristiano said as he placed himself on his knees on the bed in front of James his face, jerking his full 9 inch boner. " now u get a nice piece of warm meat in ur slutty mouth " he hissed. James shaked from excitment, finally, he was going to do it, he was going to taste his heros cock. Cristiano grabbed the back of James his head and pulled him closer towards his boner that he was jerking in his hand. James slowly brought his tongue out and placed it on Cristianos shaft, making his way up slowly, he didn't want this to be over to soon. As he reached the top his tongue absorbed some of Cristianos precum, James pulled his tongue back into his mouth and concentrated on the salty warm flavor of Cristianos shaft. " great, another addiction " James thought, but it didn't mind so much, to be honest he loved it to be addicted to this stuff. James felt the tingly feeling in his belly again as the tears of happyness filled his eyes. James pointed his tongue out again, placed it on Cristianos shaft and brought it up. As soon as he reached the top he pulled back, concentration on that delicious flavor again. Now James came a little closer and closed his lips around Cristianos top, it was easier said then done, Cristiano was BIG! James saw how it was done by watching gayporn, and every now and then he sucked Cicharitos dick, but this was so much more of a challenge because James his mouth reached a whole new stretch limit. James went deeper on Cristianos manhood as he swirled his tongue inside his mouth over the sensative top. " ahhh, fuck good little bitch! " Cristiano moaned as James reached 7 inch of his manhood and squeezed his heros balls " you got some skills my little slave " Cristiano chuckled. James popped the top out " thanks master " he said humbly " slave loves it to have ur glorious cock in its mouth " he said as he patted the top on his tongue and cheeks. 

Cristiano moaned as James kept sucking him with all the power he had. Cristiano grabbed James his cheeks with both hands " i am gonna fuck you little horny mouth " he hissed as he aimed his dick on James his lips. James his eyes shined with happyness as he was panting with his tongue out, his cheeks were burning red from the heat of Cristianos body. James opened his mouth, allowing Cristiano to place his dick in, Cristiano aimed his cock and pushed it in between James his hungry little lips. James tried to relax his throat as Cristiano thrusted his cock forward into James his mouth " Aahhh soo fucking gooood " Cristiano moaned long as he felt the heat and moist of James his mouth and throat surround his cock. James purred on Cristianos manhood again as he felt it hit the back of his throat, he couldn't believe how good it was, he allways fantasized over sucking his heros cock, but this was so much better. James grabbed Cristianos ass and pushed him forward, trying to get all of it in. The shaft was soaking with James saliva as it went further in into James mouth, James his nose came up to Cristianos pubic hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose, sensing his awesome warm, muggy pubic smell. 

" AWW, fuck all the way! " Cristiano said impressed as he looked at the boy below him taking his entire 9 inch cock in his mouth. However James felt that his gagreflex activated and he pulled his mouth back and coughed a few times, Cristiano chuckled, but not on a cruel way, more a appreciative one. Cristiano brought his hands over James his muscled back and spanked his ass " turn around my little bitch " he smirked nasty, and without hassitation James turned his ass happily and eager towards Cristiano. " nice cute ass " Cristiano hissed as he gave James a few more hard spanks on it. James bited his knuckles and hissed from the power of Cristianos spanking. Cristiano grabbed both the boy his butcheeks, kissed his ass one more time, aimed his cock on James his hole and fired it in with all power. James his eyes widened as he moaned loudly " ahhh fuck!!! " he yelled as he felt Cristianos length fill him up, it was like he was gone to heaven here. James his lips automaticly formed a huge smile from the feeling of Cristianos cock that thrusted in his ass. " your so thight little slut! " Cristiano hissed way above James, but still those words penetrated deep into James his nervs and brought those great, warm, pleasant shivers over his spine. " you.. You are the first... Who takes...this...b...bitch anal sir " James hissed as Cristiano kept thrusting " i am ? " he said surprised and then chuckled from happyness " ahhh awesome, a virgin slave! " he shouted, James felt the warmth in his body rising " it is an honor... To loose...my a..anal virginity by you sir! " James hissed again. 

Cristiano pulled his cock back " on your back you fucking whore! " he shouted, but he didn't even have to ask, James immidiatly did it with all the joy of the world, he placed his hands under his head as he spreaded his legs, allowing his hero to penetrate him again. Cristiano grabbed James his legs, placed himself between them and fucked his little horny fan again, and again. " ahhh, my little fuckboy " Cristiano hissed " you deffinitly are some supporter " he said as he kept fucking James. James smiled as he felt the happy tears fill his eyes again " there is nothing this bitch wants more sir " he said " slave allways wants to please its master, thats all where slave lives for " James hissed as he had his eyes closed and focused on the burning, thrusting but intense feeling in his booty. " damn right u are " Cristiano hissed as he thrusted in harder and harder. Cristiano pulled his cock out of James ass, suddenly James smile dissapered and the feeling of emptyness filled his body. " please sir dont stop " James begged his master who stood next to the night cabinet " dont u worry " Cristiano said as he took the pink dildo in his hand and brought it over James spine " i want to see how u can handle 2 Cocks at once " he said as he aimed the dildo on James his hole and pushed it all the way in. James moaned again, this dildo made his day happy and bright again, it didn't feel so great as Cristianos manhood, but still pretty good. Cristiano placed himself on the side of James his face again, grabbed the boys cheeks and fucked James his mouth again with great power. James moaned from pleasure as he almost melted in the bed from the intense heat. He moved his dick slightly over the matress, damn, this felt good. James purred on Cristiano his cock as he felt the vibrations walk over his own shaft and the pink fake dick fill his ass, it was just too much, James his whole body shaked and he cummed om the sheets. Cristiano who saw James cumming made a few more thrusts in his mouth and shot his own seemen deep inside the boy. 

Cristiano catched a breath and wiped the sweat from his forhead, as James swallowed all of Cristianos cum. He let himself fall on the bed, " this was it " he thought " this was the Cream on the most awesome day ever" his heros cum was now making its way dow his throat leaving a nice warm feeling. " go shower " Cristiano said " u look like a mess " he demanded as he took place on the bed " yes sir " James said smiling as he walked to the bathroom. 

After a minute or 5 James came back, cleaned up. Cristiano was naked on the bed, he teased his ass with the dildo as he watched a gayporn. " hey all clean " he said friendly as he saw James, James nodded happy. Cristiano moved on the bed and patted on the sheets, signing that James should take place next to him. James took place on the bed and hugged Cristiano. " whats ur name boy? " Cristiano asked, James blushed, thats right, he didn't tell his name yet since Cristiano came in " James Rodriguez " he answerd, Cristiano smiled " sorry i shouted to u earlier James " he said " i was just mad that u were searching my stuff " he said. James sighed as he rubbed his face over Cristianos chest " yeah, i guess i diserved it " he said " but i was just so excited when i heard you were here in this hotel, i didn't want to spoil this chance" he replied, Cristiano chuckled softly " i know what u mean " he said " i had my idols too, i was only shocked when i saw you found my little secret " he smirked as he patted James his cheek with the dildo. James chuckled " thats why i became so mad, i dont want those media guys to find out about my personal life too much" he said. " are you gay then? " James asked but Cristiano shaked his head " nah, but since Irina broke up with me i have plenty of time to try new things " he smiled. James smiled too and kissed Cristianos chest, but then he saw Cristiano looked a bit concerned " i didn't hurt you too much did i?" Cristiano asked while looking worried at his fan. But James smiled and shaked his head " not at all " he replied " i even like it when u acted a little rough" he whispered, Cristiano smiled and kissed James. " i guess i have two dirty secrets now " Cristiano whispered as he looked to the happy James in his arms. 

After a while James started to dress again and took his backpack, it was still open a bit. " hey whats that? " Cristiano said as he took the boxershort out of the backpack, he then recognized his trade mark " u nasty little fuck, u stole my undies " he chuckled. " i...i..err.. " James blushed and stuttered but Cristiano smiled " you can keep them " he said " something to remember me by." James his cheeks turned red as his smile returned " i shall wear them with every game u play " he whispered. " will they bring luck then? " Cristiano asked.  
" its worth a try " James said and both guys smiled one more time to eachother. James kissed Cristiano goodbye as he walked to the door. This was an amazing day, but now he had to find an excuse for finding nothing in Cristianos room for Chicharito, because he liked to keep the undies for himself. " goodbye James " he heard Cristiano say as he reached the door. James looked back one more time " goodbye...master " he said while blushing again before leaving the room, leaving his hero naked behind.


End file.
